Amor Secreto
by Mel.2004
Summary: Un fic Amorra.Tiene lugar después del segundo libro. Rating T para capítulos posteriores. Ahora que la Ciudad esta en paz, Korra decide, junto con su equipo, visitar a sus padres. Lo que no sabe, es que cerca de allí, un hombre se refugia de su pasado, intentando empezar de nuevo.
1. Vacaciones

**_¡Hola a todos! Esta es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. He estado durante un poco tiempo aquí y he escrito fics Makorra y Korroh.  
Quiero aclarar que soy muy abierta en cuanto a las "parejas" de Korra, y esta es definitivamente mi debilidad. A veces siento que el tema AMORRA no esta muy bien visto en FanFiction (tal vez solo sea impresión mía) Finalmente me anime y he escrito esto. Si bien no hay una interacción entre Korra y Amon, pronto lo habrá. Este capitulo fue como una introducción, una larga introducción._**  
**_Espero que este fics les guste, ya que así podre continuarlo. Si alguna persona no sabe bien si le gusta esta pareja, le pido que le de una oportunidad._**

* * *

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece**

_Capitulo 1_

Korra observo por la ventanilla del barco el exterior. Todo se reducía a dos colores, blanco y azul. Aun estaban en el medio del mar, les tomaría un par de horas más llegar a su destino. Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban los demás. Observo a su equipo, quienes contaban anécdotas junto a su maestro, Tenzin. La morena se sentó al lado de Bolin y permaneció en silencio.

Habían pasado tan solo unas pocas semanas desde su última aventura, en Ciudad República. Realizo un par de festivales, conferencias de prensa y evito un par de problemas, nada que no pudiera manejar. La Ciudad estaba en calma, situación que el grupo aprovecho para descansar. Estaban de vacaciones.

Observo frente a ella. Mako reía junto con Asami. Desde que ellos se habían separado, el morocho no tardo en entablar una nueva relación con la chica de ojos verdes. Por más que intentaba disimularlo, Asami se sentía culpable por eso. Se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado rápido.  
-¿Nerviosa?  
La joven miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con Bolin. Supuso que había notado su silencio y se había preocupado.  
-Algo. Hace un tiempo que no disfruto de volver a mi tribu. Es extraño saber que por primera vez podre relajarme y disfrutar.  
-Oye – dijo el maestro tierra dándole un suave golpe en el brazo – te lo mereces. Has hecho un trabajo genial.  
-Gracias Bo. – le respondió sonriendo.

El ambiente era encantador. Extrañaba esa sensación de despreocupación. Todos conversaban y reían. Incluso Tenzin había demostrado un lado suyo que Korra nuca había visto.  
El capitán interrumpió su alegre charla para notificarles que tan solo faltaba una hora para llegar a destino.  
-Vuelvo en un rato – dijo la morena mientras le levantaba – voy a ver a Naga.

Entro a la parte de atrás del barco, donde se guardaban algunas provisiones. Cerró la puerta debido a las advertencias de Tenzin acerca de dejar un animal tan grande vagar por el barco, además el capitán le temía. Trato de explicarle que ella no lastimaría a nadie, pero él insistió en dejarla allí hasta llegar. Como consecuencia todo quedo completamente oscuro. Esa parte no tenía ningún tipo de ventanas que permitían un poco de iluminación.

La morena encendió una pequeña llama con fuego control, mientras caminaba.  
-Naga, ven aquí chica.  
Lo próximo que sintió fue una sensación viscosa en su cara. Naga estaba feliz de verla.  
-Yo se que odias estar aquí – decía mientras la acariciaba – pero en una hora estarás corriendo libremente por el Polo Sur. Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas?  
Su mascota volvió a demostrarle su afecto.  
-Tomare eso como un sí – dijo mientras limpiaba su mejilla.

Se acurruco junto a Naga. A pesar de estar dentro del barco, el frio comenzaba a sentirse. Eso no era un problema para ella, pero si para el resto de su equipo. Les llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.  
Luego de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida. Soñó con el ambiente del Polo Sur, sus aventuras con Naga, sus padres….  
El ruido de la puerta la despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio a una figura frente a ella.  
-Korra – dijo el maestro tierra - ¿Estas despierta?  
-Ahora lo estoy – dijo un poco molesta.- ¿Qué sucede?  
-Ya llegamos. Ven.  
El joven maestro tierra se retiro, dejando a Korra sola.  
-Vamos Naga – dijo mientras se montaba en ella – estamos en casa, chica.

Korra salió del barco a toda velocidad. No había duda de que Naga estaba emocionada. En su paso, derribaron a un par de personas que se interponían en su camino, entre ellas, el capitán.  
Una vez que lograron salir del barco, Naga se dirigió hacia unas figuras ubicadas a lo lejos. Tuvo que pasar un par de metros para que Korra distinguiera a sus padres.  
A pesar de la proximidad entre sus padres y ella, Naga seguía corriendo.  
-Naga – dijo la morena un poco desesperada - ¡Alto!  
Su mascota la obedeció al instante. Ese movimiento improvisto produjo que la joven se cayera hacia adelante. Por suerte, su padre logro tomarla en sus brazos antes de que tocara la nieve.

-Hola papa – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se separaba.  
-Debes tener más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado –dijo el seriamente Tonraq. Luego en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa y comenzó a reír – es broma. Echaba de menos esto. Mi pequeña ha vuelto.  
Korra abrazo a su padre e inmediatamente Naga comenzó a aullar.  
-Esta bien, tienes razón – dijo Tonraq – mis dos pequeñas.  
Naga se acerco a Korra y Tonraq y se unió al momento.  
Una vez que se separo, la morena se dirigió a su madre.  
-Me alegra que estés aquí, hija – dijo Senna dándole un abrazo a la joven.

Pronto los demás se acercaron a ellos. Los padres de Korra le dieron la bienvenida. Luego todos se fueron a la casa de Senna y Tonraq.  
Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tenzin y Tonraq se sentaron mientras Senna preparaba te, ayudada por su hija. En ese momento, olvidando que estaba frente a los padres de Korra, Asami y Mako se dieron un beso rápido. Inmediatamente Tonraq se levanto. Korra se acerco a él impidiendo que haga una locura.  
-Papa está bien, déjalo. Luego te explico – dijo mientras tomaba a su padre del brazo.  
Su padre le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo.

A pesar del ambiente que se había generado, todos disfrutaron del té. Tonraq dirigía unas miradas al maestro fuego, pero la morena lo miraba fijamente, haciendo que vuelva a lo suyo.  
Luego de esto, cada uno se dirigió a la cabaña done se hospedarían. Había una cabaña para cada uno de ellos, las cuales estaban a unos pocos metros una de la otra.

La morena entro a su cabaña junto con Naga. Se sentó en el piso mientras abrazaba a su mascota. Había olvidado que tenía que lidiar con su padre y su reacción al descubrir lo de Mako y Asami.  
Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, en ese momento su padre entro a la cabaña.  
-Lamento lo de hace un rato, es solo que no sabía nada de esto.  
-Esta bien papa. Debí decirte que ya no estoy con Mako.  
-Korra ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, no me molesta que estén juntos. Ellos se quieren.  
-¿Tu aun lo quieres?

La morena no respondió. No porque no quisiera, si no porque no sabía que responder. Muchas veces se había desvelado, pensando en ellos. Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, sus sentimientos la confundían. Se planteaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión. Aun le importaba Mako, pero no sabía si como compañero y amigo o como algo más.  
Tonraq, quien conocía bien a su hija, entendió su silencio y la abrazo.  
-Gracias – dijo ella cuando se separaron.  
-Debo volver a ayudar a tu madre a limpiar la casa. Por la noche cenaremos juntos.  
-Esta bien.  
Tonraq se retiro y Korra aprovecho el tiempo libre para dormir. Aun estaba algo cansada desde que Bolin la despertó en el barco para avisarle que habían llegado.

Se acurruco junto a Naga y, una vez más, se durmió.

_Korra estaba montada sobre Naga. Estaba paseando libremente por la nieve. En un momento, Naga realizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que la morena cayera al suelo. Para cuando la joven se paro, su mascota ya no estaba. Se había ido._  
_-¿Naga? – pregunto ella un poco confundida. Naga no era así, nunca la dejaría. -¿Dónde estás chica?_  
_Al no ver respuesta alguna, la morena comenzó a caminar, intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta. Pasaron un par de minutos y llego a la conclusión de que se había perdido. Observo a su alrededor, pero solo se veía nieve y mas nieve. Una pequeña tormenta de nieve se genero en ese momento, haciendo aun más difícil volver a casa. La morena siguió caminando, no podía quedarse allí. A lo lejos distinguió lo que parecía ser una cabaña. Rápidamente se acerco a ella, pensando que finalmente lo había logrado. La puerta estaba abierta, pero cuando entro dentro de la cabaña noto que nunca antes la había visto._  
_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?_  
_La morena miro al suelo y noto huellas. Huellas de su mascota._  
_-¿Naga?_  
_En ese momento una sombra paso rápidamente por la puerta, haciendo que la morena se de media vuelta._  
_-¿Naga? – dijo mientras salía de nuevo de la cabaña. - ¿Eres tú?_  
_Una ráfaga de viento provoco que la puerta se cerrara. Una vez más, Korra se perdió entre la tormenta._  
_Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella._  
_-¿Naga? – dijo intentando observar aquella figura lejana. Luego noto que se trataba de una figura humana._  
_-¿Tenzin? ¿Mako? – dijo a medida que se acercaba a esa figura. Se asusto un poco al no obtener respuesta. - ¿Bolin? Si esto es una broma, no es divertido._  
_La figura humana se acerco a ella con una velocidad impresionante. La tomo del brazo y la jalo cerca de ella. Todo sucedió tan rápido que la morena no tuvo tiempo de observar quien era. Solo lo hizo una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente.  
_

Korra se despertó de repente. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, el cual despertó a Naga, quien comenzó a intentar tranquilizarla.  
-Esta bien, solo fue un sueño – le dijo a su mascota. A veces le sorprendía su conexión con Naga. La entendía más que nadie.

La morena toco su frente y noto que estaba sudando. Su respiración estaba agitada.  
Se sentó, intentando analizar su sueño. Después de mucho tiempo, había soñado con Amon. Casi no recordaba el temor que sentía al despertar de repente. Intento calmarse mientras un montón de preguntas pasaban por su mente. ¿Por qué ahora? Llego a pensar que tal vez era una señal de algo, pero luego desecho esa idea rápidamente. Amon había muerto. No habían encontrado su cuerpo, pero eran muchos los testigos que vieron una explosión en el mar, minutos después que el escapara junto a su hermano en una lancha.  
Aun con la respiración agitada, y la piel de gallina, la morena volvió a dormir.


	2. Encuentro

**Avatar the legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2

Era un día nuevo en la tribu agua del sur y Korra se despertó mas tarde de lo habitual. Aún no acostumbraba a no tener que madrugar para meditar con Tenzin o dar una conferencia de prensa. Perezosamente, estiro sus brazos y piernas mientras se levantaba.

La noche anterior, luego de su pesadilla, fue a cenar con sus padres. Tonraq no dejaba de preguntarle que le sucedía. Ella no quería explicar lo del sueño, le parecía algo estúpido, sin sentido, así que solo trataba de convencerlo de que estaba cansada por el viaje. Su padre llego a pensar que estaba deprimida por el maestro fuego, pero la joven insistió en que no era así.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de su cabaña, la morena se encontró con Tenzin. Su maestro estaba más abrigado de lo común, sus típicas ropas no bastaban para luchar contra el clima frio de esa zona.  
-Buenos días Korra.  
-Oh, buenos días Tenzin - le respondió ella. - ¿Acabas de despertar?  
-No. Me levante temprano para meditar.  
-Oh vamos Tenzin, se supone que estamos de vacaciones. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que te levantes tarde y hagas cosas que no sueles hacer.  
-Me gusta meditar, por eso lo hago. Además, no disfrutamos de las mismas cosas, nuestras personalidades son diferentes. Tú eres más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Aventurera.  
-No te vendría mal seguir mi estilo de vida - dijo mientras pensaba - ¡Ya lo sé! Tengo una idea perfecta. Ven.

Korra tomo por el brazo a su maestro y comenzó a correr.  
-Korra ¿Donde me llevas? - preguntaba algo impaciente el maestro aire.  
Luego de unos metros, la morena se detuvo. Había llegado a una colina, la cual tenía una pendiente que se extendía varios metros hacia abajo.  
-Vamos a jugar una carrera de aire control. Prepárate.  
-¿Qué? Korra, ya no soy un niño. No se supone que deba jugar a esas cosas.  
-Oye, tu padre lo hacía.  
-Si, cuando tenía doce años.  
-Vamos Tenzin. Demuestra que sabes cómo divertirte. Es más, si me ganas prometo que cuando vuelva a Ciudad República iré a meditar todas las mañanas contigo. Sin quejas.  
-Por más que sea una propuesta interesante, debo rechazarla.

Al no notar la respuesta que quería de su maestro, la morena decidió cambiar de estrategia.  
-Esta bien. Tú ganas. Esto no es para ti, es más, estoy segura de que ni siquiera puedes sentarte sobre una bola de aire sin perder el equilibrio.  
-Por favor, lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
-No te creo. Tú eres muy maduro para estas cosas. Hasta estoy llegando a creer que nunca has jugado una carrera así.  
-Te mostrare como se hace - dijo Tenzin mientras creaba una bola de aire, para luego sentarse en ella.  
La morena sonrió. Había logrado lo que quería.  
-¿Lo ves? - dijo su maestro una vez que lo logro.  
-Oh si, ahora lo veo. Lo único que falta es... ¡Esto!  
-Korra ¡No!

Inmediatamente la joven le dio una patada a su maestro, provocando que caiga directo por la pendiente. No tardo en crear su propia bola de aire y sumarse a la carrera. Le tomo un par de segundos igualar a su maestro.  
-Vamos Tenzin. Una carrera. Ida y vuelta hasta la cabaña.  
-No lo haré Korra. - le contestó, dispuesto a parar.  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?  
Esta provocación encendió el lado competitivo de Tenzin, quien se enfoco en la meta y acelero todo lo que pudo.

La morena había quedado detrás de el. Intentaba acercarse, pero debía admitir que Tenzin era mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez imagino. Faltaban pocos metros para la meta para cuando, finalmente, pudo acercarse un poco más. Sin embargo, en el último momento, su maestro cruzo a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en el ganador.  
-¡Wooohooo! - grito en maestro aire una vez que terminaron - Gane, eso significa que tendrás que meditar conmigo.  
-¿Qué? Tú dijiste que no aceptabas mi oferta. Lo siento, esa oportunidad ya expiro. - dijo sonriendo.  
-¿Qué? Pero... Tú... ¡Me has manipulado! - grito su maestro.  
-Vamos Tenzin. Relájate, es solo un juego de niños. Además - dijo mientras agarraba su cara con sus manos - si te enfadas mucho te saldrán arrugas.  
-Esta bien. Tienes razón - dijo finalmente el - a partir de ahora voy a intentar relajarme. Ayer tu madre nos ha dicho que debíamos tomar el té los tres juntos. ¿Vienes?

Korra dio un pequeño suspiro. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Cada vez que su madre quería averiguar cosas de la vida de ella o hablar de algo, ponía la excusa de tomar el té. Seguro iba a preguntar por los problemas en los que se había metido en Ciudad Republica, los dolores de cabeza que le había provocado a su maestro. Se supone que son vacaciones. No quiere recordar su trabajo, no todavía.  
-Lo lamento, pero le prometí a Naga que la llevaría a pasear.  
_"¿Es una broma? Brillante excusa"_ pensaba la morena luego de reaccionar a lo que había dicho.

Al parecer, las vacaciones comenzaron a surgir efecto en Tenzin, porque no le cuestiono nada.  
-Esta bien, nos veremos luego.  
Apenas su maestro se retiro, la morena se dirigió a su cabaña corriendo, mientras llamaba a su mascota.  
-Ven aquí chica - le dijo una vez que apareció - vamos a pasear, después de todo, me has librado de una situación incómoda sin saberlo.

Korra se monto en Naga y comenzaron a explorar más allá de los límites de la tribu. Llego un momento en que habían llegado muy lejos.  
La morena bajo de su mascota y miro hacia el frente. Algo en ella le decía que debía seguir por ese camino.  
Se dio media vuelta y noto que su mascota estaba cansada.  
-Puedes volver a casa - dijo mientras la acariciaba - yo me quedo aquí, no te preocupes.

Naga se retiro y la joven comenzó a caminar, sola.  
Pasaron un par de metros, cuando observó una especia de sombra a lo lejos. Su piel se erizo, esa situación era muy similar a la de su sueño.  
Invadida por la curiosidad, se acercó aún más. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros noto que era un perro oso polar. Se extraño de encontrar uno tan cerca de su tribu. El ultimo que había visto cerca de allí era Naga, y solo porque se había extraviado.  
Al notar su presencia, el animal se puso a la defensiva.  
-Tranquilo chico - dijo mientras se acercaba - no voy a hacerte daño.  
La morena comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo. Cuando conoció a su mascota, era un cachorro. Este animal ya era un enorme adulto, y no se veía muy contento.  
Korra se acerco tanto al animal, que este lo tomo como una invasión a su espacio y no tardo en lanzarse sobre ella.  
La morena logro esquivarlo y comenzó a correr. No quería usar sus poderes por miedo a herirlo. Por desgracia, el animal era más rápido que ella, y logro derribarla.

Korra estaba boca abajo, sobre la nieve, observaba como el animal se acercaba a ella, cada vez mas enojado. Cuando sintió la respiración del animal en su cuello, cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Lo próximo que sintió fue un ruido. Alguien le había arrojado una bola de nieve al animal, provocando que retrocediera. El animal observó la figura que lo atacó. Tenía los elementos de un cazador, sogas, flechas... Temiendo por su vida, comenzó a correr, hasta que desapareció a lo lejos.

La morena observó una mano frente a ella, ofreciendo le su ayuda. La tomo y se levanto. Lo que vio cuando lo hizo, la dejo helada. Observó el rostro del hombre que la había salvado.  
-Amon - dijo mientras de un salto retrocedía unos pasos.  
-Avatar, yo- intento decir el, pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

Al notar que intentaba acercarse, la morena entro en pánico y uso agua control para alejarlo. No quería escucharlo de nuevo, no quería oír su voz, la misma con las que había tenido pesadillas tantas veces.  
Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba cerca de su cabaña.

Hacía ya muchos metros que había dejado a su enemigo atrás, pero aún seguía corriendo. Solo se detuvo cuando impacto con algo.  
Sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, que provocó que cerrara los ojos, mientras se tocaba en la zona. Una mano tomo su brazo y nuevamente entro en pánico. En estado de shock, comenzó a dar patadas en el aire, intentando librarse. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería volver a ver su rostro.  
-Korra, Korra-  
La morena siguió resistiéndose, hasta que reconoció una voz.  
Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su maestro. La tenía sujetada de los brazos, casi sobre ella, intentando desesperadamente que vuelva en sí.  
-Tenzin - dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Observó la cara de horror en él y solo así noto su situación. Estaba muy agitada, debido a lo que había corrido. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente y se mezclaban con algunas de las lágrimas que derramo inconscientemente. También noto que estaba temblando, pero no por el frío.  
-Korra - dijo Tenzin muy preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Que te sucede?  
La morena estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, pero luego lo pensó bien. Comenzó a dudar de lo que había visto. Amon estaba muerto, no había forma de que este en ese momento, en ese lugar. Luego volvía a tener dudas, su voz, el la había reconocido.  
_"Oh vamos Korra, no es posible que sea el. Seguramente era un hombre de la tribu agua que te ayudo, y cuando vio tu rostro te reconoció."_

-¡Korra! - dijo Tenzin tomando la por los brazos. Se había preocupado aún más en su tardanza al responder. - ¿Que sucede?  
-Nada Tenzin.  
-No me mientas Korra. Acabó de verte. Estabas irreconocible. Nunca hablas estado en tal grado de pánico, no me reconocías. Tuve que hablarte varias veces para que vuelvas a la realidad.  
-No es nada, es solo que-  
_"Piensa Korra, piensa."_  
-Es solo que salir a pasear a Naga y de un momento a otro, se marchó. Me asuste y vine corriendo hasta aquí para encontrarla.  
-No te creo. Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué estas temblando? Creí que para alguien como tu el clima no era un problema.  
-Lo que te digo es cierto. Tú eliges si creerme o no. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ver a Naga.  
La joven logro escapar de su maestro y se encierro en su cabaña, donde Naga estaba esperándola.

Apenas entro sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta.  
-Korra, abre la puerta - decía del otro lado Tenzin.  
-Estoy cansada Tenzin, hablamos luego.  
A pesar de su respuesta, el seguía insistiendo.  
-Korra, por favor. Me preocupas. Necesito saber que estas bien.  
-Ya te dije que si Tenzin. Necesito dormir. ¿Puedes irte?  
Los ruidos de la puerta se detuvieron.  
-Esta bien. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme - respondió el.  
-Gracias.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy duras para ella. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido, cada vez estaba más confundida acerca de lo que había visto.  
No pudo evitar pegar un salto cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.  
_"Maldición Korra, debes relajarte."_  
-Korra – dijo su padre – la cena esta lista, ven a comer.  
Con muy poco ánimo, se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Al llegar noto que solo estaban Tenzin y su padre. Ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación.  
_"Oh, no. Esto no puede ser bueno."_  
Decidió hablar ella, antes de saber que era lo que los preocupaba.  
-¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto tratando de ser ella misma.  
-Senna los convenció de ir a explorar la tribu. – le contesto su maestro.  
-Hay algunas personas que supieron que el equipo del Avatar estaba aquí. Querían darles las gracias – añadió su padre.  
-¿No tendría que ir yo también? – pregunto rogando obtener una respuesta afirmativa para salir de allí.  
-Korra – dijo su padre sentándose frente a ella. Su cara expresaba preocupación.- Tenzin me contó lo sucedido.

Inconscientemente, la morena le dirigió una mirada a su maestro, como si este la hubiera traicionado.  
-No lo culpes – añadió su padre observando su reacción – se preocupa por ti, al igual que yo.  
-Korra – dijo finalmente el maestro aire – debemos saber que paso, es la única forma de ayudarte.  
La joven se metió un bocado de comida a la boca. No sabía qué hacer.  
-Podemos hablar mientras cenamos, tal vez te sientas menos presionada. – dijo su padre, a lo que la morena asintió.  
Todos comenzaron a comer. Los hombres miraban a la morena, tratando de invitarla a hablar.  
La joven, de repente, alejo su plato. Todos los sentimientos que llevaba, le jugaron una mala pasada.  
-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto su maestro.  
-Yo….No…Debo salir – dijo mientras se para y salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Oyó que su padre le decía algo, pero no le dio importancia.

Apenas salió de la casa de sus padres, la joven se inclino un poco y vomito. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Odiaba sentirse así.  
Cuando se incorporo, su maestro y su padre se acercaron.  
-Eso es todo Korra, debes decirnos que sucede. – dijo su padre.  
-Esta bien – dijo suspirando – se los contare.  
La joven no sabía porque, pero mintió acerca de lo ocurrido. Les dijo que un perro oso polar la ataco y ella lo lastimo muy gravemente intentando defenderse. Las personas de la tribu agua amaban a los animales, así que podría haber reaccionado de tal forma.  
-Tranquila, era algo que debías hacer – dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba.

Korra se retiro a su cabaña. No había querido seguir cenando, no después del episodio anterior. Se acurruco sobre su mascota, intentando conciliar el sueño.  
Pensó en lo sucedido. ¿Por qué les había mentido? No quería decirles acerca del hombre, ya que estaba segura de que no era Amon. De repente recordó su episodio cuando el hombre se acerco y ella uso agua control contra el. Si ese hombre no era Amon, había lastimado a alguien inocente.  
La joven decidió concentrarse en dormir. Lo necesitaría, ya al día siguiente buscaría a esa persona, estaba decidido.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aqui traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.  
Les agradezco a mi amiga Jessi, por su apoyo y su review y a Kai-Kagamine por seguir mi fic!  
Espero que les siga gustando, y que otras personas se sumen a la lectura!_

SALUDOS!


End file.
